Lightwood Lessons
by Sadiabgm97
Summary: We would sit down one day. I will tell him of my past just to stop his worry and jealousy. But will that not bring on more?
1. Chapter 1

**Lightwood Lessons**

We would sit down one day. I will tell him of my past just to stop his worry and jealousy. But will that not bring on more?

My body was sore. My muscles ached so much today that I had to get a cab back. Bruises and some minor cuts, all healed with Iratzes, but still stung. I hadn't gotten used to the routine again. I guess my mind and body were still in Sao Paulo.

Magnus and I had recently gone on vacation... It was a different world there, where you could wake up only worrying about how to spend your day on the island than how you're going to ambush a demon.

Too bad those blissful days had come to a halt when we flew back to reality. The past week I had been battered in the training room by Isabelle and Jace. I was out of practice from being away for three weeks. I'd been trapped by Isabelle's whip, Jace's headlocks, thrown around the room a few times too many. I wasn't going to stand around and be beaten up by my younger siblings - that is if I could stand anyway after training!

I fumbled for my keys in my pants pocket. The leather gear stuck to my skin with sweat. I really should've taken a shower at the Institute. The keys slid into the lock swiftly and clicked when the door opened.

The apartment was dim as usual with a fiery glow. I stepped in and locked the door behind me. I walked in to the living room to see a happy Magnus holding a cup of coffee and stroking Chairman Meow.

"You're back!" His face lit up and Chairman perked up seeing me, "How was training?"

My mouth twisted. His smile seemed too innocent, he was teasing me again. "I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled, "I'm getting into the shower." Magnus looked amused as I stomped my way to the bathroom.

I downed the coffee. I chuckled to myself as Alexander walked off. He was always grumpy after coming back from the Institute. Poor baby. He was always tackled by his siblings. I knew he was upset about coming home but the situation here was more important.

Alec had been stressed for a while, so I planned an impromptu vacation. I didn't expect him to get so attached to the island. He'd been reluctant to come back, as was I, but Maryse had contacted us. A Clave meeting was due soon and she wanted Alec to be present. The three weeks away had given him the rest and peace he needed but neglected his training. We were too caught up in our own world to be bothered by anything else. Our days were packed with activities-long walks on the beach, morning swims, kissing, et cetera.

We had been back two weeks now. Nearly every day Alec would go to the Institute or demon hunting with Jace and Isabelle. And every day he would come back annoyed and bruised. I missed him when he was out but I had Chairman Meow to keep me company. I sometimes used to wonder if Chairman was jealous of Alec, now that he had to share me with another. I've had many admirers over the centuries. Sometimes in packs also. They would just keep chasing me. Like moths to a flame.

Well, what can I say? I _am_ irresistible.

"Are you mentally complimenting yourself again?" Alec was dressed and out of the shower. He stood barefoot in the front hallway wearing a grey sweater and black jeans. I have to remember to update his wardrobe when he's out.

I grinned. "You know my looks all too well now." Alec walked to the sofa, "And yes, I was."

I pulled his hand till he leaned down to meet my face. His breath hot on my face, the sandalwood scent on his body seeped through my nose.

Alec's lips met mine for a brief kiss. "Would you like some coffee?" I asked. His slightly damp hair fell into his eyes as he nodded, "I'll be back in a minute."

Alec sat down with a thump, like he'd given up; that must've been _some_ training session. I moved Chairman Meow from my lap and into Alec's waiting arms. The coffee could be in Alec's hand now if I wished, but I haven't actually done anything today. Might as well make an effort now and then. I looked over my shoulder when I reached the kitchen. Alec was sprawled on the sofa, cradling Chairman Meow in his arms. The scene reminded me of all those years ago when Jocelyn came to my door, with a bundled up Clary in her arms. Like a parent protecting her cub. I felt a twinge of jealousy towards the cat for being so close to Alec.

The coffee was still hot. I poured the contents into Alec's cup and took it out to him. The two were still sitting in the same position. "You look very comfortable?"

Alec turned his head to give me a lazy smile, "Jealous, are we?"

Maybe. I sat down and passed the coffee over. He was paler than usual today. It was sad to see him look vulnerable and young. He was working himself too hard, and when he did aches and pains plus a side of moodiness would come along. With my coffee finished, I gently pulled his shoulders till he lay comfortably on my thighs. My fingers raked through his silky hair as he did the same to Chairman Meow, who was lying on his chest.

Something was wrong, Alec wasn't usually this quiet. "Is everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He said with a slight edge on his voice. Despite the edge he stroked the Chairman with gentleness.

"Ok, what is really behind this mood of yours?" Since he was being like this, I would have to dig deeper.

"Like coming home beaten and bruised isn't obvious enough, you have to ask still?"

Ever since we'd been back, he was acting more like his sister. A thought flashed in my head. It was like seeing an old film strip with photos that had been collected; our memories from our vacations. The joyous laughter and sweet moments flooded me. "India."

"Huh?" He tilted his head back to look at me.

"You loved it there" I thought back on that vacation, "We can go back there again, when Jonathan decides to behave."

He let out a sigh. "Magnus...He will never behave. He's like the reincarnation of Valentine." The rare tone of disgust came out. "He's carrying on what Valentine started."

"My dear, I've been alive for a very long time. And trust me when I say, as much as Valentine thought so highly of himself, he wasn't the one who unleashed destruction."

Alec became rigid. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was living in London, some very unfortunate events took place." I quickly stopped. I wasn't about to ruin this night with horrible stories, "But we can talk about that some other time."

"Magnus you can't just-" He protested.

"Alec, you're already tired, I don't want to put you to sleep with my tales. Although, many are fascinated by them."

"Oh, yes. I've heard about your stories." He muttered. I knew he was thinking about Camille and Will. The Lightwood streak was back in his voice.

"No need to be jealous. I guess I'm just a magnet for adoration." It was time to change the subject.

Alec made a very unintelligible sound. His head jerked forward as I was stroking his hair, which made my rings tangle into it.

"Ouch!" His hands grabbed and held the patch of tangled hair tightly. His face pained as I tried to free my fingers from the rings. "Argh! Stop pulling my hair!"

"Sorry, dear," These stupid rings were always creating trouble. I muttered a few words and watched the strands of ebony hair repel the bands of solid metal. My hand moved away to reduce further damage.

"By the angel." The pain on his face was replaced with a relieved expression as he let out an exasperated sigh. Alec's slim, pale fingers still holding his hair, he said, "If you don't mind. The next time you decide to touch my hair, please take off those hundreds of rings that you wear. I don't want my hair falling out, more than it already is."

I smiled, "Must be all the stress. More reason to go to India soon." He snorted and rolled his eyes. I took off the bejewelled rings and set them on the coffee table. He was right. I was wearing quite a few. "You're working yourself very hard. You don't have to train that long every day, do you? I'm sure Isabelle and Jace can handle it themselves."

"That's just it." He shifted the now asleep Chairman further up his chest, "They can handle it themselves. They can do anything. _But me?_ I'm the oldest and I haven't even killed a demon yet. They kill while I stand and supervise like the _responsible brother_ I am." His snarky tone came in and his face twisted at the word 'responsible'.

This wasn't a subject I wanted to discuss either. I should've seen this coming. "Alec, please don't talk about yourself like that. You said it now, you're being responsible. You're watching over them and protecting them."

"Magnus, you don't understand." he said quietly, "Though I help track the demons, I hate being useless when it comes to killing." I knew how Alec felt about this topic. He made himself feel guilty and small.

I could help anyone else with their problems, but when it came to the one person I loved the most, I was weak. I want to help him get over his insecurities. He was about to speak but I beat him to it. "Alec, whether you've killed a demon or not, I couldn't care less. I'd actually rather you didn't because I would hate for something to happen." His head lifted and turned to me, mouth ready to speak. I pushed him down and clamped a hand over his mouth, "I've seen you in action, Alec. Individually, you're strong and you stand ground. You keep a lookout and I saw determination and care on your face. The responsibility of an older sibling is to take care of the younger ones." I stared down into his eyes, "As a group you all are a lethal bunch. A group is only as strong as its individuals."

Alec stared wide eyed at the speech I had given. I knew I was a good speaker; I made jaws hit floors with a smack every time I opened my mouth. His hand reached up to my face. Chairman Meow just had to let out a screech when Alec moved his arm off of him. I removed my hand from his mouth.

He chuckled at the way the Chairman wriggled on his chest. "I guess someone's become attached."

I scowled and muttered, "Traitor."

"Don't worry. I won't steal him from you. He only likes me when he needs somewhere to sleep." Alec's eyes had dark circles under them. I couldn't remember the last time he slept properly or rested during the day.

"Speaking of sleep..."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'll sleep later. Let's just stay like this. It feels like we're on the island again."

"Alexander, you will listen to what I am saying. When I say sleep, you will sleep. Or else, I'll show Isabelle and Jace our vacation photos."

"They've already seen them." Have they really, Alec? I raised my eyebrow tauntingly.

He scowled, "Fine, fine." His eyes shut and he shifted into a better position. In seconds his breathing became slower.

How thankful I was for Jocelyn for seeking my help. Clary had become curious of her past and also sought help. The young Shadowhunters crash my party, and all that winded into me meeting Alec. The beautiful, black haired, blue eyed Shadowhunter.

Right now he lay on my thighs, his face peaceful and lips parted. I have to say, I have found a liking to touching Alec's lips. They were always soft and accented his delicate features. For the next few minutes, I sat touching his bottom lip with my thumb.

"You don't seem to mind when I'm doing this now." Is he already asleep? "Alec?" I waited for a response but got nothing.

I grinned. "I didn't realise I now had two cats."

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I have written a Malec story! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my Raphaelle story 'Blood Confessions'. Your comments meant so much and I want to upload soon but I'm working on a method. This method I am going to use is simple. I'm going to upload one or two chapters for each pairing at a time. After uploading the chapters for a pairing, I will do the same for the next pairing and so on till I get back to my first story.**

**I will update this story in probably a week. The next story I'm working on is Sizzy. So please look out for it and follow me and my stories. Review and tell me your thoughts. Much appreciated.**

**Follow me on Twitter: Sadia Begum (SadiaB97) and my Parabatai Emma Donovan(EmmaIrelandXxX). She's amazing and helps me run this fan account SexyBeastsInc. Check us out on Tumblr as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights are to Cassandra Clare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightwood Lessons**

It wasn't much of a journey for me to get to the Institute; more that I didn't want to deal with Maryse. I like the woman but it's hard to read her. I know she doesn't disapprove, unlike Robert, but she doesn't acknowledge it either. Many times I've talked with Alec about how nice it would be to just tell us her feelings, rather than acting like it's not happening.

I only expected the same response today as the large, Institute doors opened. Maryse stood in her usual attire-a casual yet smart, black dress. Her hair flowing around her shoulders, like ink on delicate paper. Lightwoods definitely got my approval when it came to fashion. I wish Alec had inherited the same trait.

Her face gave no expression. "Mr. Bane. Please do come in." She said moving to one side.

And there was another thing that bothered Alec; she never called me 'Magnus'. It was either 'Mr. Bane'. I nodded and stepped inside the vast and chilly room.

"Is everything alright, Maryse? You didn't give any explanation as to why I have to come." Although I call her by her first name all the time, she doesn't show any reaction towards it. She walked to the oak table set near the wall and motioned for me to follow. Her heels clacked on the marble floor.

The resemblance of the Lightwoods was striking. The ivory skin, jet black hair, and where Alec and the rest of the family had blue eyes, Isabelle had the odd, dark eyes.

Maryse sat opposite, folding her arms out in front of her. "I was at a meeting the other night. They'd told me that I should be the one to pass on the news." She stopped as if searching for words, "The Clave would like me to inform you of our talks, since you can't be there. We've discussed that we would like to receive your help. I know you have been doing spells on behalf of Alec's sake."

My eyebrows shot up. The Clave was asking for my help. It's true that I have been doing a few spells but that was merely to help ease some of Alec's worries. With the Silent Brothers with them, I didn't think they would ask for my help. Most of them were too proud to and some were too scared. Scared of what? My sparkly attire?

I leaned forward on my elbows, "My help? If the Clave wanted my help, why didn't they ask when this all started?"

Maryse shifted uncomfortably in her chair and cleared her throat. "We thought we didn't need it. We thought the Silent Brothers and our searches would be enough. When it started getting worse and our searches increased, Alec and I suggested you but they weren't too keen on getting Downworlders involved. After so many attempts and the obvious evidence, they agreed." I should've guessed Alec was behind this. And he got his Mother on board too. "And since I'm a senior Clave member and acquainted with you, I am to pass on the messages." Her fingers clenched and unclenched.

"So, exactly how am I supposed to help? Not all of the spells I've tried are cooperating with me." I couldn't go to the Silent City and personally talk to the Silent Brothers or attend a Clave meeting.

"What I've been told is that you are to carry on with what you've already started. I am to inform you about whatever happens in the meetings, our findings, and any news. I am also to report back. So this will be a regular meeting place for us."

If Maryse had called me over just to tell me this, her behaviour definitely suggested otherwise. She was fidgety. I'd caught her looking around and avoiding eye contact a few times.

"I see. If that-" I started before the Sanctuary doors, leading to the Institute, flung open. Our heads snapped Isabelle stood there looking apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were having a meeting." She smiled at me and I nodded, "Mom. I'll be going out for a few hours, with Simon."

Maryse sighed and nodded, "Just don't be late coming home. I expect you to call me or Jace if you are running late, or something happens." Isabelle muttered an 'okay' and left.

Shaking her head she turned back to me, "You were saying, Mr. Bane?"

* * *

The weather was too cold for just a sweater. I put on my jacket and went down to the kitchen expecting to find Isabelle making one of her 'gourmet' dishes. She wasn't in her room but it turned out she wasn't in the kitchen either. I saw her in the hallway, talking to herself. "Seriously, Mom. Would it kill you to just call him Magnus?"

I narrowed my eyes at her when she met mine. "What about him? Is he here?" Isabelle had a point. Mom never called him by his first name, despite my efforts to get her to do so.

Isabelle put her hands on her hips. "Oh, so when I was yelling your name so many times you didn't hear me. By the angel. You just come running whenever you here his name, don't you?"

"I only heard you now because I was coming downstairs. If you hadn't noticed Izzy, the Institute is quite big. You could've just come upstairs to tell me what you needed."

"Ah. I see you've started the weekly sibling banter without me. I'm hurt." Jace stood behind me. His face filled with mock hurt, "Well, at least tell me what you're arguing about."

I turned around so I could face him and Izzy. "We haven't started. No, wait; we don't have a weekly banter!"

Jace stepped forward to speak, but Izzy spoke instead. "I was saying how Alec only listens to anything when Magnus is involved."

Jace looked amused. "I couldn't agree more." I glared at them.

"Like you two can talk! You guys do the same thing anyway." I said. Maybe I do that sometimes but it's not like they don't perk up when they hear Clary or Simon's name.

Jace rested his arm on my shoulder. "Let's not anger him anymore, Isabelle. We've tortured him enough in the past few weeks." He smirked and continued, "Why don't you take a trip to the Sanctuary? Might find something you like."

I scowled and shrugged him off. "Whatever. I'm going to get some fresh air." I turned on my heel and walked away.

"There's plenty of fresh air in the Sanctuary." I heard Jace say.

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Bane. That will be all." Maryse pushed herself up by placing both of her pale hands on the desk.

I sighed, standing up. "It was quite the meeting but I'd like to sit down with you for tea sometime and talk about something other than Jonathan."

Maryse stared hard at the desk. Slowly they met mine. "That's kind of you but I think we should hold on to that after this has settled."

I just about contained my laughter at the thought of what was going in Maryse' head this moment. "I understand. It's nothing daunting just a friendly conversation over afternoon tea." I reassured her, "Maybe Isabelle can whip up some delicious treats for us."

She laughed softly as did I seeing her face brighten up. She looked just like Isabelle.

Footsteps sounded behind me. "I wouldn't recommend that unless you wish to be bedridden for a week." Alec's voice dripped with amusement as he came to stand beside me.

"Alec." Maryse shook her head. She looked at her watch and moved abruptly around the desk to touch his arm, "I better get back inside. I will see you at the Clave meeting tomorrow."

He nodded with a half smile, "Ok. Have a goodnight, Mom."

"Mr. Bane, have a lovely evening. I look forward to meeting next time." And with that, she headed towards the doors leading inside to the Institute.

"So that's what Isabelle was talking about." Alec muttered.

"What?" He was doing a lot of talking under his breath lately.

Alec looked around the room and stuffed his hands into his pockets. I noticed he was wearing the jacket I'd bought him. The nice, beige one. It was a change to his doom and gloom look.

"We should go." He said simply, walking back towards the doors he came through.

I followed. I'll question him when we get outside.

"Would you like to tell me what you were muttering under your breath?" I said. Alec pulled the large doors shut when we were outside.

"It's nothing, just leave it." He said, looking unsettled, fixing his scarf around his neck.

"Alexander, you know me better than that. Do you actually think I would leave it alone?" I chucked to myself.

It was so cold outside; puffs of air appeared when I opened my mouth. Swirling white patterns in the dark night. Alec watched as I kept them there, manipulating their shape without even having to lift my fingers. I reached for his hand. Our fingers interlocked. Warmth radiated from his body, sending a chill through mine.

"Now come on, spill."

"Isabelle and I just think Mom should call you by your first name." He sighed, shaking his head, "We've been dating for a while now and she still calls you Mr. Bane."

I stopped and turned to face him. Alec looked like a little kid who'd been scolded. I couldn't help but smirk. "I don't know. I kind of like being called Mr. Bane. It makes me seem even more important."

"You are important," he said, holding my hand tighter, "I've tried on many occasions to get her to loosen. You're important to me and I want her to understand that."

* * *

I stepped out the shower, a cloud of smoke following me. My mind still replaying the conversation earlier.

I tugged on a shirt and a pair of jeans Isabelle bought me. They were oddly tight and uncomfortable in the wrong places. Magnus seemed to be fond of them and insisted I buy them.

Picking up the towel lying on the shelf to dry my hair, I walked barefoot out to the bedroom. The covers were drawn back a little but there was no Magnus.

"Magnus?" I said loudly.

"I'm in the study." He called back. With the Chairman in tow, we walked to the study. Magnus sat in the dim room with half a dozen books open on the table. His head rested in his hands.

Still drying my hair, I leaned against the threshold. "Are you coming to bed?"

Magnus turned to look at me with a small smile. "I'll be there in a bit. Just have to finish this quickly."

He was always put together but all this working made him weary. I complained after coming home, beaten and bruised from training. But Magnus was drained mentally. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

I sighed and walked back to the room, "Try to be quick."

"Alec, please dry your hair before going to sleep." Here it comes," I don't want you catching a cold, especially, in this ferocious weather."

"I promise I'll dry it thoroughly with my towel." My voice dripped with sarcasm that almost sounded like Jace. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

A sudden gust of warm air swirled around me. Turning into a slow breeze. I gasped, catching my reflection on the mirror. My hair stirred in between the blue wisps, dotted with glitter.

"I'm not a child." I muttered.

I heard the laughter in Magnus' voice, "I know you're not but sometimes you need a bit of a push."

I didn't dare look back to see the grin that was creeping up on Magnus' face, but I heard the ghost of a laugh.

I padded back to the bedroom, scowling.

Being the eldest I've never been treated like a child. Having Magnus doing all these things for me puts me in an awkward position. I don't normally know how to accept his proposals.

The bed looked inviting, with its ruffled duvet and scattered pillows. The only source of light came through a gap in the curtains; illuminating the room with a twilight haze.

The faint noises of cars passing were slightly calming. I would sleep well tonight whether or not Magnus decided to join me.

I threw back the covers and rolled onto the bed, exhausted. My head hit the pillow. Not even a split second later, I was thwacked in the head followed by a shrill noise sounding in my ears.

A shout escaped my lips while I jumped off the bed. My eyes squinted; I gave up, turning on the lamp. It was obviously none other than the Chairman. Of course.

"What's wrong?!" Magnus shouted behind me. He walked passed me, noticing Chairman Meow appearing out of the floral cushions and pillows. He scooped him up in his arms. I felt like an idiot standing there while Magnus cooed at the cat.

"I almost had a heart attack and you're stroking the cat?" My breathing slowed.

"Well, I'm sure you gave my poor Chairman the fright of his life." He accused back.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "I'm sure he has his own sleeping place. The basket!" The lack of sleep was making me cranky.

"Sometimes my baby needs cuddles. And I'm here now, so he has nothing to worry about." He looked at the Chairman with awe in his eyes, "Does he?"

"No, he doesn't." I grabbed my pillow and walked passed him. "I'll just leave you and your poor baby to it."

"Now, Alexander. I'm sure the bed is big enough for the three of us."

I turned my head, "I'm not sharing a bed with him."

Magnus stroked the cat but kept his eyes on me. His hair stuck up at all different angles. "You're not seriously jealous of a cat are you?"

"Seeing that he gets more attention than me, maybe I am." I grumbled and walked to the door.

"Alec..." Before I even get there, the door slams shut. By the angel, the pair of them are trying to give me a heart attack. "It's not good to hold grudges, Alec. I'm sure this can be reconciled. After all, he is a cat." He grinned, showing me a set of gleaming, white teeth.

Angel. He was right. I was being childish. I was fighting with a cat.

What a new low for me.

Sighing, I walked back. I chucked my pillow on the bed and stroked the Chairman's head with the other.

My own blue eyes met Magnus' green ones. "Let's go to bed." And just to make my point clear, "Our own beds."

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! Here is Chapter 2!**

**I know I'm so late. It's just I've had some problems the past few months that have slowed down my writing. Any questions just send me a PM. **

**I really am so sorry for taking this long. I'm working on another story, yet again ;)**

**Your comments meant so much and I want to upload soon. Hopefully, I will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights are to Cassandra Clare.**


End file.
